


The Real Facts of Life

by LizzieBeth



Category: The Facts of Life
Genre: Anal, F/F, F/f/f; spank, INC, Oral, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieBeth/pseuds/LizzieBeth
Summary: Blair finds Jo having sex with her...mother?!?





	The Real Facts of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my older stories from 2006 that I wanted to share here.
> 
> Blair's mother, Monica Warner, was played by the lovely Marj Dusay. Naturally, Blair was played by Lisa Whelchel and Jo by Nancy McKeon.
> 
> Disclaimer: "The Facts Of Life" is owned by Sony Pictures. No copyright infringement is intended. Just want to play with the girls for a while.

Entering Peekskill House, the quaint local hotel, Blair Warner, heiress to the Warner fortune, was smiling. She was meeting her mother who was taking her to lunch then on a little shopping expedition. There was nothing Blair loved more than spending money - especially someone else's. That it was technically coming from her future fortune didn't bother her in the least.

Like most children in her social circle, her parents were divorced and she rarely saw them. A majority of her rearing was handled by various members of the Warner domestic staff. A parade of new husbands for her mother never succeeded in replacing her father's place in Blair's life. And, like many children of failed marriages, she felt like she had some responsibility for her parents’ marriage difficulties.

But, unlike most of her upper-class friends, she really loved her parents and enjoyed spending time with her mother. It was going to be a nice change from her ever-present schoolmates and the dormitory life she'd become accustomed to for the past few years.

The beautiful teenager caught the attention of the desk clerk and a couple over on the settee across the room. But that was typical for the chic teen. Her light blue dress, belted across her waist, complimented her blond, flowing locks. The shapely legs under the knee-length dress were equally fetching.

Ascending the grand staircase - grand by Peekskill standards - she went to the suite occupied by her mother. It was the largest suite, of course, and not too much of a step down from the Warner home on Central Park West.

Without bothering to knock, Blair used the spare room key her mother always demanded when in town and entered the front room. Casting her eyes around, the blond-haired teen saw a nicely appointed room in the Edwardian style typical of the entire hotel.

On the settee was what looked like part of an Eastland uniform - a maroon vest and... Was that a black tie? Just as Blair lifted the vest to see the school's crest on the breast, she heard a moan come from the bedroom. Fear for her mother seized the girl and she dashed into the bedroom just as she heard, "Oh god, Jo! Right there!"

"Mom, are you alri...?" Blair froze in the doorway, her question unfinished as she saw the tableau before her.

Monica Warner was laying back against the headboard of the overly large bed, completely naked. Lying between her splayed thighs, was an equally naked Jo Polniaczek, her young face buried in the older woman's open cunt.

Even from where she was standing, Blair saw her roommate's tongue eagerly probing the channel she came from over seventeen years before. Her mother's hands were tangled in Jo's long, dark, unbraided hair, holding the teen's face to her pussy.

"Mom? Jo?" Blair squeaked. 

Monica looked up, surprise on her face. "Oh my... Are you early or...?"

Jo looked over her shoulder and smirked, "Hiya Blair!"

"'Hiya Blair'? 'Hiya Blair'?!?" 

With that, Blair threw herself at the naked, street punk who was assaulting her mother.

Jo, with years of street smarts behind her, was on her feet to meet her roommate. Just as the two met head-on, Monica sat up and got off the bed, "Blair, Jo, please, don't fight."

Finding herself in a half-nelson, Blair choked out, "Don't fight? She was... She was molesting you, Mom!"

Monica stepped up before her daughter, "No dear. She was just making me feel as good as I made her feel a little while ago."

"Wha..?" Blair managed to get out.

"Blair, Jo and I have been lovers for several months now."

"Yeah, Blair. Yer mother and I are...tight," Jo said into Blair's ear as she tightened her hold momentarily for emphasis.

As Jo loosened her hold, Blair took advantage and threw her elbow back into Jo's stomach. With a whoosh of air out of her lungs, Jo released her grip on Blair and fell back onto the bed.

"Blair!" Monica shouted. "Stop that this instant!"

"Stop what? She started it," Blair protested.

"Blair..." Monica spoke in that threatening tone Blair remembered from her childhood. But the teen, in her shock, failed to recognize the implied threat.

"Mom! That...bitch..."

"Hey!" Jo protested.

"Jo, sit still! Blair, I can't believe you said that!"

"But Mom, she is... All she's done is...ruin my life...my..."

"Blair, you're acting like a spoiled brat!"

"But Mom...!"

"That's it, young lady!" Monica sat next to Jo on the bed and pulled her daughter across her lap. "You are going to get the spanking of your life!"

For one of the few times in her life, Blair Warner was speechless. She was laying across her mother's naked lap with her face practically shoved into Jo's crotch, held there by her mother's arm across her back, her mother’s left hand holding both of Blair's, with Jo's hands on her head. Then, red-faced with shame, she felt her mother lift her skirt and, with her free hand, began to spank her.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! "Don't you dare to presume you know everything." WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! "I deserve happiness too." WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! "And if I find it with your roommate, that's no concern of yours." WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

Between her own shouts of pain and embarrassed surprise - muffled somewhat by her face pressed against Jo's naked leg, Blair heard her mother's words but couldn't quite make sense of what she was hearing - or what she had heard. Instead, she was staring at the dark hair above Jo's wet pussy, inhaling the aroma of a turned-on teenage girl. And...was it getting stronger? Was Jo getting turned on by...this?

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! "My happiness...my pleasure..." WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! "...Is my business." WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! "Not yours!" WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! 

Monica let up on her daughter's ass and asked, "Do you understand?"

"Huh? What?" Blair muttered into Jo's thigh, stunned by the spanking – and some weird feelings growing inside her.

"Oh, so that's how it has to be? Very well. These panties have got to go..."

Blair, still held down, tried to struggle but to no avail. In moments, she felt her mother tug her panties off her round ass and down her legs.

"Mon...maybe we'd better make sure she won't yell too much?" Jo suggested. "Ya know, so nobody gets to...curious about what we're up to?"

"Good idea, dear. Here, use these..."

"Wow, Monica. They're wet!"

"So they are. Are you getting turned on, dear?"

All this Blair heard just before she realized the last question was to her. Before she could answer, Jo shoved a wet cloth into her mouth. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw part of the rag and realized those were her own panties! And they were wet with her own juices!

'Oh god, what is wrong with me?' Blair thought, tears of shame flooding her eyes.

"Those cheeks could use some more color," Jo said.

"Yes dear. I agree with you," Monica said as she began to spank her daughter's bare ass.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! "Next time, you will knock before entering a room, young lady." WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! "And you will not presume to try to tell me who I can be with..." WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! "And you will never..." WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! "...Ever interrupt me again!" WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! "Especially when I'm about to cum!" WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! 

"God Monica, this is hot!" Jo said, unconsciously pushing Blair's face closer to her dripping cunt. "Think Blair has learned her lesson?"

With two more sharp slaps, Monica relented. But instead of letting her daughter up, she grasped Jo’s slightly calloused hand, their twined fingers slid down between Blair's legs. "Oh my, she is so wet..."

"She is!!!" Jo replied with a little un-Jo-like giggle.

Blair felt soft fingers stroke her and slip inside her. She moaned through the panties in her mouth as her mother fingered her pussy. Then those fingers pulled out of her and Blair was surprised to find she didn't like that. She wanted them back. And more.

"I thought I felt something wet on my leg... Here, taste this."

Blair could hear Jo reply to her mother, "Hmm...don't mind if I do." Followed by soft sucking noises.

"Hmm...Blair, I didn't know you had taste!" Jo yanked the panties from Blair's mouth and spread her legs, "Alright Blair, yer always flappin' that tongue of yours...let's see if ya can do somethin' constructive with it for a change."

Blair found her face pressed into her roommate's pussy. Her nose was tickled by the dark, wet, fragrant curls above and her lips pressing against Jo's labia in an obscene kiss. But, at that moment, something changed in the young debutante and she surprised herself when she found herself licking Jo's pussy. 

Her body was lifted and then lowered so Blair was kneeling between Jo's spread thighs. Her dress was again lifted up and soft hands caressed the blonde's hot, sore ass. It had to be her mother who began to kiss her reddened cheeks, cooing babyish things like "Mama will make it all better, Blair." 

The kisses were pleasant and reminded her of those few times as a child her mother would kiss a boo-boo to make it better. But her mother's kisses then never led to the older Warner woman's tongue snaking between Blair's ass cheeks.

"Ooo," Blair moaned as Monica Warner's tongue teased her daughter's tight little asshole. This was followed by long strokes of her mother's tongue along her ass cleft mixed with tickles by the tongue tip on her rosebud.

"AAAaaa..." Two fingers entered Blair's pussy as she cried out before resuming her amateurish tonguing of her roommate's cunt.

As Blair became more confident, she heard Jo say, "Ya know Blair, for such a busy mouth, you ain't all that good." Then, to bely those words, Jo moaned loudly, "Oooooo!!! God!!! Blair!"

For her part, Blair was rewarded with a splash of Jo's cum in her mouth as she shoved her tongue into the brunette girl. Her tongue plunged deeper into Jo when Blair felt her mother's tongue push past her tight sphincter into her anus and a third finger was shoved into her own pussy.

The idea that her mother was tongue-fucking her ass was enough to set Blair off. But her orgasm exploded through her when Monica's thumb brushed against the teen's clit.

It was so intense, Blair lost all track of reality. The next thing she knew, she was lying naked on the bed between her mother and her roommate. Both brunettes were caressing and stroking her body softly.

The young debutante lay still, enjoying the afterglow of her first non-masturbatory orgasm.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mother? Can I ask you something? Are you and...Jo...?"

Monica Warner, lying next to her daughter, toying with Blair's full breast, nodded, "Of course dear. Jo and I have been lovers for quite some time now."

"But...Jo?"

"Hey, Warner! Watch what..." Jo tweaked Blair's other nipple, causing the faux-blonde to squeak.

"Jo dear, please."

"Alright, I'll kiss it and make it better." Jo was good as her word, leaning over and licking the hard nipple.

Monica watched eagerly for a long time before going on, "Blair, you know your step-father..."

Jo raised her face from Blair's tit. "Which one?" 

"Jo, please... Anyway, Blair, I've never been totally... satisfied with any man, even your father." 

"Yeah Blair, dincha ever notice how all yer help were hot young women?"

Blair looked at Jo and the smirk on her face then looked at her mother, who was smiling at some wonderfully thrilling memories.

"Mother! You fooled around with the help?" Blair was amazed. The help was...well, the help.

"Yes dear. Why not? And then when I met Jo... Well, she reminded me of my roommate when I attended Eastland. Jenny was my first lover."

"What about Robert? Or... Wendell? You know, what's-his-name."

"Blair, these are not the '60s. These are the '80s but such things just aren't done so I'm seeing men. Your father would take me to court and try to strip me of everything, including you, if he found out about Jo.

"But, believe me, if I could take Jo away and live happily ever after, I would."

"Yeah, and besides, my mom and dad would kill me," Jo added. "They're still good Catholics."

"Mom, are you happy?" Blair asked.

"Yes dear, even more now that my darling daughter is with me." Monica smiled at her little girl and said, "To tell you the truth, ever since you started to blossom into a woman, I've wanted you to share my bed."

Jo leaned over the slightly older girl and smiled, "And I told her about the time I saw you with that Penthouse and you were diddlin' yourself..."

"JO POLNIACZEK! You watched me?!?"

"Yeah. It was pretty hot too." Jo's fingers began to ply Blair's folds. "Wow, you're so fuckin' wet! Still! Monica? Mind if I have a taste?"

"Blair?"

"Uh, yeah, I... guess. Sure, Jo. Uh, lick my... um…my pussy."

Jo moved down between Blair's legs. "Blair, I knew from gym that you weren't a real blonde but... Jeez! How much dye do you use?"

"Why you... little..."

"Blair, shush. Jo, you have better things to do with that mouth than antagonize my daughter."

"Yes'm."

"Oh God Jo!" Blair squealed when Jo's mouth met her pussy lips. As Jo's tongue began to open her, Blair just moaned and pushed her crotch into Jo's face. She watched as Jo's head moved slowly as the brunette thoroughly explored her pussy.

"She's good, isn't she?" Monica asked her daughter, her face close to Blair's.

"Uh-huh," Blair managed, her eyes locked on the girl's head bobbing between her legs. 

Monica kissed Blair lightly. When Blair pressed her lips to her mother's. Monica deepened the kiss. When she licked her daughter's lips, Blair opened her mouth. 

Mother and daughter shared one of the most intense kisses of their lives, their tongues moving together from Blair's mouth to Monica's. The fact that sucking on her mother's tongue was taboo only made Blair more excited and more passionate in her kissing. Then Blair remembered that tongue had been in her ass only minutes before but, rather than be repulsed, she was even more excited. It was so wicked. So wrong. And oh so right!  
Blair moaned into her mother's mouth when her roommate's tongue pushed into her. Pulling her mother on top of her, Blair felt Monica's hard nipples push into her own breasts. She ran her fingers through her mother's hair, further destroying the perm that Jo had already disheveled earlier. Blair's other hand slid down to cup her mother's tight ass, the fingers slipping between the woman's cheeks.

When her mother jerked above her, Blair knew Jo had licked her pussy too. That wasn't fair. This was her mother! She deserved to lick her mother's pussy. After all, that's where Blair came from almost eighteen years ago.

Reluctantly, Blair broke the kiss but kissed her mother's cheek then her ear. While licking her mother's ear, she whispered, "Mom, I want you to... sit on my face."

Monica smiled at her little girl then moved up to kneel over the deb's face. Blair reached up and pulled her mother down, impaling the woman on her extended tongue.

'I came from here,' Blair thought excitedly as she began to tongue her mother's fragrant, wet pussy. The taste was unlike Jo's. It was stronger - headier. It was like her own taste (when she'd licked her fingers clean after masturbating) but more intense.

Blair loved it.

And from the way her hips were moving over Blair's face, her mother was loving what the teen was doing to her.

Blair knew she wasn't experienced but tried to do to her mother everything that Jo was doing to her. When Jo sucked her labia, Blair sucked her mother's labia. When Jo plunged her tongue into Blair, Blair shoved her tongue into her mother's pussy. Blair brushed her mother's clit with her nose just after Jo did the same to her.

And when Jo shoved a finger into Blair's ass, Blair licked her finger and pushed it into her mother's tight ass.

"Oh Blair... Oh Baby! Lick me! Shove your tongue in Mommy's pussy! So good... so good!"

Like music to her ears, her mother's words spurred Blair to really pleasure the woman. The dirty talk coming from upper-crust Monica Warner's mouth was weirdly exciting to the young woman.

Monica continued to moan her daughter's name as well as more animalistic noises. Blair felt the increase in the hot juices from her mother's cunt on her tongue and in her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could, thrilling to the flavor. Her tongue continued to dance around her mother's pussy, tracing the heated lips and pushing into the humid, buttery-soft interior while her nose brushed against Monica's clit.

Blair, holding her mother's hips to her face while still pushing a finger in her ass, felt Monica's hands wrap around her head, holding Blair in place while she screamed out, "OOOOooo God Blair baby, I'mmm goingggg to cuuuummmm!!!"

More of her mother's womanly essence splashed into Blair's mouth as Monica climaxed on her daughter's face. After her body tensed and her fingers dug into Blair's long, blonde hair, Monica relaxed and fell to the side, her breaths coming in hard gasps.

With her mother's juices all over her face, Blair screamed as she climaxed on Jo's talented tongue. 

Jo looked up, smiling, "Pretty good, Princess. Ya managed to get yer mom off the first time."

Blair felt Jo's body lay on hers and opened her eyes. Jo smirked down at her and kissed her, her tongue sliding into Blair's mouth. Blair was thrilled as she tasted herself in Jo's mouth.

Jo pulled back and began gathering the spilled nectar from Monica. Blair moaned at the erotic feelings her mother and her friend had ignited in her as the other girl softly licked and tongued her face and neck.

"Ya know Blair, I've wanted to do that to ya since I came to Eastland."

Blair kissed Jo, "I'm glad you finally did. And I want to do this again and again" She turned to her mother and kissed her, "I'm glad I was early too. And I'm really looking forward to coming home to visit."

"You girls know you need to keep this... relationship quiet. You're only in high school and it would be too much for you to be open and honest about yourselves. Even to your friends."

"No problem. I'm sure yer daughter will still press all the wrong buttons for me."

"Oh?" Blair asked, her eyebrow raised. "How, pray tell?"

"By talkin' like that."

"Well, let's not talk then." Blair grabbed Jo and kissed her hotly.

Jo pulled back, "Ya wanna share yer mom?"

"Oh yes..." Blair said. "I just had another one of my fabulous ideas..."

"Uh-oh," Jo giggled.

"Mother, stand up."

Monica smiled and stood before her two young lovers. Blair knelt behind her mother and spread the woman's shapely ass cheeks. Jo knelt before her lover and rubbed her nose through the older woman's curly fur.

As one, Jo's and Blair's tongues moved in - Jo began to suck at Monica's pussy and Blair started to lick her mother's tight asshole. The girls each placed a hand on Monica's thigh and their fingers laced together.

Blair licked and tickled her mother's rosebud until she seemed to instinctively know when the muscle had relaxed enough and she could shove the tip of her tongue past the sphincter. She tightened her fingers around Jo's and heard her mother squeal as the other girl shoved her tongue into Monica's other orifice too.

The two classmates licked at the wealthy heiress' cunt and ass until Monica felt her legs buckle. They then helped their older lover to lay on her side on the bed. 

Blair kissed Jo quickly but deeply then pressed her face between her mother's ass cheeks again. With a happy grin, Jo resumed eating Monica's pussy.

Monica smiled, her hands brushing through her young lovers' hair. She was happier than she'd been in years.


End file.
